


Hidden

by LilNeps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«You’re good with relationships.» A question is hidden behind those words, but Naegi is used to it by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

«Give her some time alone, and listen to her. You just have to work out things together.»

«Thank you, Naegi. I will!» A guy walks away from the lunchtable Naegi’s sitting at. Finally, he can take a bite from his sandwich, but his attention is quickly caught by the silver-haired girl at his side.

«You’re good with relationships.» A question is hidden behind those words, but Naegi is used to it by now. It doesn’t take him much to understand.

«Yeah, I’m not even sure how. I’ve never been in a relationship. Perhaps I get people better than others.» He smiles, before taking bites off of his lunch.

«That’s truly a wonderful talent. It’s a wonder how you’ve never been in a relationship. You surely have surprising qualities.» Her cheeks blush a light shade of pink, hiding once again her words from him. Not that it completely works anymore.

«T-thank you, Kirigiri-san.» He blushes too, but tries to keep it from her gaze. Soon the bell rings, and lifts the not so uncomfortable silence between them.

Still, it doesn’t stop Naegi from thinking. He knows he missed something between her previous words, but cracking the mystery is difficult and makes him think all day. 

It’s just when the last class ends that he finally understands - the answer was right under his nose but he always thought that was the least possible conclusion.

Yet it was the only one.

That’s why he ran down the hallway as soon as he saw her, and grabbed her arm, and that’s why she isn’t surprised at all. Because she knew he’d understand. She believed in him, like she always does. He never lets her down.

«Do you need to tell me something?» That’s why she gives him a start, and he nods firmly.

«Kirigiri-san! I had to think about it all day to understand, but… I like you! And I think you feel the same, so… please, go out with me!» She smiles - he got it, he got it, he got her. He is the only one to get her. He is the only one who ever will.

That’s why she nods firmly, letting a simple “I’d love to.” escape her lips.

This time, there are no hidden words.


End file.
